digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Parvis
Alex 'Parv' Parvis is the guitarist in Area 11, and works for the Yogscast, along with Sparkles*. 'Alex joined the Yogscast team in 2012 as a Production Assistant. His role is to assist other members of the production team in providing high quality content'. Quoted from here . He believes that every song is about penguins and each one represents a different facet of the penguin psyche. Parv's Role in Project S* As he was involved in Sparkles*' life a long time after Digital Haunt was conceived, he cannot have had an important role in the project. However, due to his obvious avoidance of questions about Project S*, he has almost certainly been briefed about it. Alternative Names *Parv *Alexander Guitarvis *Parvy *Parvasaurus *The Parvinator *Parvlina (Female Alter-ego) *Lord Parvy McParvington *Alex Suavis *Sips (As used at Insomnia 49 Gaming Expo.) *Alice Parvis (at the Yogscast Haloween party) Trivia *Parv is known for inspirational and moving quotes. *Parv is also known for working with the Yogscast. *A video of Parv as a youngling playing guitar to Pachelbel's Canon in D was hidden in an annotation in an "11 minutes with Area 11" video. *Parv believes everything is related to penguins. *He does a great Gollum impression, as shown in 'Riddles', the third Area 11 comedy sketch. *He doesn't like cheese. *One of Parv's favourite songs is 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia. *Parv's birthday is April 17th. *He likes to refer to video game enemies as 'meanies'. *Parv believes this page should be filled with compliments to him so that he can read it every morning and feel happy about himself. *Parv is a wonderful and special individual. *He has a "son" named Steve, who might also just be a cactus. *Parv runs a YouTube channel called ParvPlays where he posts gaming content as part of the Yogscast. *Parv also has another YouTube channel, parvis164. It simply contains two videos of him playing guitar songs. *This is Parv's twitter. *Parv gets Sparkles* to write his guitar parts out of 'bone-idleness'. *Parv Bars - Fudge, Jelly Beans, Marshmallows, distain towards existence and possible money or pennies. *Parv's favourite chocolate is 100% Equador Chacolate. *His favourite colour is green. *He is one of the shortest members of the band. *Parv's old band was called 'BloodGuard'. *He's a great lover and fighter. *He is an esteemed philosopher, international rock star in the making and most interesting person you'll ever meet. *Parv is also multilingal. *Parv's favourite guitarist is Paul Gilbert . *His wife's name is DOTA *His lucky number is 17.6 Alex Parvis.png|Alex Parvis Drunk Parv.png|Life advice from a drunken Parv. Parvis.png Parvslime.png|Parv's regular MC skin. Capture.PNG|Parv's Gigacraft Skin suarvis.PNG|Alex Suavis BestParvisFace.png|Parv during the justjamit livestream. Parv setlist.png|Brighton Setlist image.jpg|Alice Parvis - Parv's Halloween costume www.Twitch.TV/ParvPlays FAQ's Chat rules No spamming - If Parv isn’t seeing your message its probably because he’s too involved in whatever he’s playing to read chat, just wait till he’s not as busy then ask No all caps - Nobody likes that. No links - Shouldn’t need to explain this. No talking about - LoL VS DotA, SOI Parv faq Q. Can I play dota with you? A. Yes you can. To do so you need to join the Parv chat channel in the dota client, From here one of the mods will add you to the guild P. When playing with viewers Parv generally opens the party to the guild. In future we hope to have enough regular people to be able to do full inhouse lobbies to take away from the pressure of playing matchmaking. Q. How do I join the chat channel ? A. 1. Click this button 2. Type Parv here and select the Parv channel 3. Press join Q. Can I add you on steam? A. Parv would rather you didn’t. The account he uses on stream is his personal one that he uses to socialize with friends and if he added everyone from the stream his account would become unusable. If you want to play dota with Parv you can join the guild. Q. Can I add you in that has it’s own friend system separate to steam? A. Assume no unless Parv says otherwise. (Will update if there are any that you can) Q. What do you use to stream ? A. Parv uses the paid version of X-Split to stream PC : some form of chillblast (not a yogsblast) sE electronics sE2200a II condenser mic Audio Technica BPHS1 headset Q.What did you do before area11 and Yogs ? A. Parv did a Philosophy degree, and played with a metal band called Bloodgaurd Q. How did you get involved with the Yogs ? A. Through Area11 Q.Where in England are you from originally A. Coventry Favorite stuff Colour : Green Anime : Outlaw star, Gurren lagann , Code geass Area11 song : Heaven Piercing Giga Drill Solo written : The Strays (Even though Kogie wrote it) Games : Metal Gear Solid series ,Call Of Duty 1,2 and 4 ,World of warcraft and Dota2 Dota hero : Dark Seer (and generally offlane heros) Guitarist : Paul Gilbert Fast food : Chinese Musical key : C#m Lucky number : 17.6 Film : Enemy at the gates Guitar make : Caparison Random Trivia & Links to more Digital Haunt site set up by Sparkles* with information on Area11, maintained by fans Yogs Wiki Neither of these sites have Parvs correct birthday on them. A Parvis is a court in front of a church Parv has no phobias. Parv doesn’t read very often but when he does he reads philosophy books. Twitch emotes parvSniper parvRIP Q. How do I get these awesome emotes? A. Subscribe to ParvPlays on twitch for these with more to come. Social Media Twitter : https://twitter.com/area11parvis Facebook : https://facebook.com/parvplays Youtube : https://youtube.com/parvplays Reddit : http://www.reddit.com/r/parvplays (this isn’t used much yet) Category:People Category:Area 11 Category:General Category:Yogscast